Handsome Mystery Man
by nikigirl257
Summary: This story is about sakura along with the akatsuki. First she gets captured by pein and something unbelievable happens. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Enjoy! -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mission Complete

Sakura, Naruto and Lee were on a mission to find and kill a rouge ninja.

"Finally he's dead." Naruto said almost about to faint.

"Yes but it will take us 2 days to get back to the village." Lee said in a pouty face.

"Oh stop pouting Lee!" Sakura said with an annoyed face.

She's right bushy brow lets get going." Naruto said.

After 2 hours of walking Naruto and Lee dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Sakura please, lets camp now, we're exhausted." Naruto begged.

"Oh fine, but you'll get the firewood Naruto." She said.

"Whatever at least we're resting." Naruto said relieved.

"Lee, you search for some berries and other food."

"Roger Sakura." Lee said as he ran to find food.

A half an hour later Naruto and Lee came back. They found Sakura next to a fire and behind her was 3 tents.

"For a sec. I thought you didn't do anything." Naruto said.

"Why would you think that you idiot!" she yelled

"Don't know, but whatever, lets eat." Naruto said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Capture Complete

Sakura is keeping watch while Naruto and Lee are sleeping. She senses something in Naruto's tent. She goes to check.

"Damn he's in a genjutsu. He won't be awake until morning." She says angered.

Then she senses something in Lee's tent and goes to check,

"Same thing as Naruto. Someone's here, but who?" she thought.

She exits the tent and finds a dark figure in front of the forest. She gets out a kunai and ready's herself.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" She yells.

"You'll find out later." He said in a dark mysterious voice.

"Feather Illusion jutsu."

"Release." Nothing happened, then she started feeling sleepy.

"No way! What kind of genjutsu is this?" she asked.

"A jutsu that you can't release yourself from." He said

"Goodnight my cherry blossom."

She then fell asleep and he carried her away. He then radioed back to his hide out even though he was a few feet away.

"Capture complete I'm on my way back to the hideout." He said.

"Ok we'll open the cave door." A voice on the radio said.

Then when he was in front of the cave with sakura. The rock was moved by a levitation jutsu. He then went inside, everyone was following him to his room.

"Get the chakra eating rope and tie her up." He said

"Yes sir." 7 other guys said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The point of capture

Sakura awakens in the morning on a nice, soft bed. Unfortunately she's tied up by chakra eating rope.

"What the-? Where am I?" she asked.

"So your awake good." A voice said in a corner of the room.

"Who are you? Tell me!" She ordered.

"You mean who are we?" he said.

Then 7 other guys were in the room. Sakura then was shaking like a leaf in the cold.

"Aw leader I think you scared her, poor little thing." One voice said.

"She'll be ok hopefully." Another voice said.

"Who are you guys!" she yelled.

"We are the Akatsuki."

Then one man came out into the light. He had orange reddish hair, piercings down his nose and the outside of his ears.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki, you can call me Pein." He said.

Another man came out and then another and another.

"Itachi"

"Kisame"

"Sasori"

"Deidara"

"Tobi"

"Kakuzu"

"Hiden"

Sakura got up with a smile on her face.

"You know Pein, I don't think Sasori and Deidara are strong. And don't get me started on Tobi." She laughed.

Sasori then spoke furiously without holding back.

"Ok listen, I won't take shit like that from the likes of a little bitch like you." Sasori yelled.

"Talk like that to me again I fricken break your fricken mouth you ugly bastard!" she yelled back.

"Calm down both of you!" Pein yelled.

Sasori then went over to sakura and picked her up.

"Let me go! Oww!" she yelled after sasori slapped her.

"You need to learn your place little girl." Sasori said walking back next to Tobi.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well that's what you need to learn in the Akatsuki and in the world." Pein explained.

"Learning my place?" She asked.

"Yes since you'll be here a while." Pein said.

"Now get some sleep."

He then cut her loose so she could sleep. Then left a sleeping sakura on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Pein vs. Sasori

As Pein and the others exited the room Sasori was furious.

"Itachi stay here and guard her." Pein ordered.

"Yes leader."

The rest of them went down into the kitchen.

"You know Sasori, I should have slapped you for that." Pein said.

"Hey she started it." Sasori said.

"I don't care who started it, I'll fricken finish it!" Pein yelled.

"You couldn't even finish a fricken fight bitch!" Sasori yelled.

"What! I could finish a fight with you! Bitch I could kill you with 1 jutsu, you bastard!" Pein yelled with anger in his eyes.

Sasori didn't want to fight him so he just left to calm himself down.

"_I'll get you back for that Pein, no doubt about it."_ He said in his mind.

"Jeez, you guys are like rivals Pein. Yet you always win in ever argument or fight." Deidara said.

"He still needs to learn his place, both here and in the world." Pein said.

"I'm going to bed, night." Pein said as he walked away.

"Night." Deidara said.

Pein walked to his room and saw Itachi in front or his room.

"Ok Itachi thanks for guarding her." Pein said.

"Your welcome leader, she hasn't moved yet, I guess she's really tired." Itachi said.

"Yeah, did Sasori pass here at all?" Pein asked.

"No why?" Itachi asked.

"He started another argument again." Pein said.

"Oh I see, what is with him?" Itachi asked.

"Don't know, I need to find out though." Pein said.

"Ok night Itachi." Pein said entering his room.

"Night." Itachi said walking to his room.

As he entered his room he saw the pink haired kunoichi on his bed fast asleep. He got in his pj's and got into bed next to her. He stroked her pink hair and smiled as he looked at her face.

'_My, my isn't she pretty. Hmm what's up with Sasori, why would he smack a beautiful thing like this? She does have a temper though. I need to speak with him soon about his temper. Hmph.' _Pein thought as he rested his head and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Deal

Sakura awoke with a sleepy sad face, until she felt a hand around her waist. She looked over and to her surprise it was Pein.

"Pein what the hell!" she screamed.

"Shh Sakura it's only 8:00 in the morning." Pein grumbled.

"How did I end up in your bed?" she asked confused.

"You were in here last night when you fell asleep." Pein explained.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's ok Sakura. You know what?" Pein asked.

"What?"

"You look beautiful in the morning sun." he said in a smile.

Then he kissed on the hand. Surprisingly it made her blush.

"Thanks and your eyes look beautiful in the sun." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and sat up letting the sheets fall. Her eyes wondered over his torso and stopped on his abs.

'_Wow a six pack, interesting.'_

_**Yeah I'll say, just fuck him already, go girl.**_

'_Are you crazy!'_

_**No.**_

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and accidentally fell back, causing them to brake the kiss. She looked up at him and saw him laughing.

"What? That was not funny." Sakura said.

"Yes it was." Pein said still laughing.

"Umm Pein, when can I leave?" she asked.

"Well let me make a deal with you Sakura." He said.

"Ok?" she said confused.

"Either you stay here and we won't kill Naruto. Or you can leave and we kill Naruto and force you to watch. Your choice." He said.

"Fine I'll stay here, but I'm doing this for Naruto." She said.

"Good now while your hear you have to do everything I tell you. Even if it's gross or wrong, ok." He said.

'_Gross or wrong, what does he mean?'_

I don't know but I can't wait

'_Why was I cursed with a perverted me in my head.'_

"Fine." She said a little nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

Shower fun

Sakura woke up a half an hour later and Pein was still next to her.

"Pein?" she said quietly.

"Hm?" he asked quieter.

"I'm getting in the shower." She said getting out of bed. But then was stopped by a tugging on her arm.

"Hold on I'll help you." He said with a smile.

They both left the room and walked down the hall.

"Don't take a shower until you tell me ok." He said

"I don't get it what's wrong-." She said before being cut off.

"It's Sasori, if you value your virginity don' take a shower alone." He explained.

Sasori heard his name in the bathroom; he assumed it was Pein and Sakura. Then he kept walking to the kitchen.

"Umm Pein." She said nervous.

"Yeah what?" he asked confused.

"Can you turn around so I can get in.?" she said.

"Oh sorry."

She got in and enjoyed the shower for 15 minutes. She looked over at Pein who had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Pein?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired." He yawned.

"Do you need a shower?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll get in after your done." He said.

"Pein get your clothes off and get in the shower." She ordered.

"I think I'm going deaf, did you just say get in the shower with you?" Pein asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I say that, I like you." She smiled.

In that moment he sheded all his clothes off and jumped in the shower, grabbing her by the waist. She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue begged for entry, which she allowed, and as she opened he stroked her tongue. He pushed her up against wall kissed and nibbled at her neck.

"Pein." She moaned and then laughed.

"What?"

"That tickles."

"Oh how about this?" he said then as he started to suck on her nipple.

"Ah!" she moaned.

He started to kneed the other breast and suck harder on the one he had in his mouth. She lifted his head and smiled.

"That mouth of yours is dangerous. I should put it under arrest you for it." She purred.

"Do it, I dare you." He purred.

"Turn around criminal." She ordered.

"Never."

She frowned and pinched his nipple.

"Ow! What the-!" He yelled before being silenced by her hand.

"I said turn around or else." She said holding up her other hand and rubbing his nipple. He gulped and did so.

"Do you know why you're under arrest?" she purred.

"Because of my big mouth." He said.

"Correct, back around." She ordered.

He did what she said, but as he turned around she kissed him hard and grabbed his member.

"Hard are we." She said.

Then his hand went down between her legs and stroked her clit.

"Wet are we." He said and smiled.

She smiled and lowered her head from his face to his nipple. She sucked it a little earning her a moan.

"Ugh Sakura." He moaned.

"What you like?" she purred.

She made her way down his body from nipple to his stomach and kissed every muscle on his six pack.

He laughed, which made her look up at him.

"Does that tickle?" she asked.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

"Frisking you with my mouth. Better then my hands right?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Oh really." She said as she licked the tip of his member.

"Sakura I can't handle that much more." He moaned.

She took his member into her mouth and started sucking on it. He put his hands on her head and pushed towards his member. As he did that she grabbed his balls and squeezed experimentally.

"Oh my god." He moaned.

After 2 more sucks he came in her mouth. She drank up all the cum that was in her mouth.

"Sakura." He panted.

She released his member and traveled back up his body. As she traveled to his face she saw a frown on his face.

"What? You didn't like that?" she asked.

"Oh I liked it. But now it's my turn and you are going to really get it." He said.

"Well… bring… it… on…" she said in between kisses.

"With pleasure." He smiled.

He summoned up a clone of himself and it stood behind her.

"Another you, I could get used to that." She purred.

"To bad your mine." He growled.

He started by running his hands up and down her body and the clone Pein started kissing her neck. Then he kissed her on the lips and the other Pein put his member between her but cheeks and rubbed it up and down experimentally.

"Ohhh that feels weird but good." She moaned.

"Good it's supposed to." He purred.

"No really." She said sarcastically.

The clone Pein slapped her ass in response to her comment.

The real Pein went down her body to her legs and looked up at the other Pein and nodded. The clone Pein moved his hands to her legs and moved them apart. Then the other Pein rubbed her clit earning him a moan, then saw her hands move his toward her pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah Sakura your not in charge." He said.

The clone put her hands behind her back. The real Pein put a finger in her pussy and started going in and out in a slow pace.

"Go faster Pein." She begged.

The more she begged the more digits he added and he sped up the pace until she was screaming.

"Ah! Pein!" she screamed as she came on his fingers.

He took his fingers out and licked the cum off of them and smiled. He then stuck his tongue in her pussy.

"Oh my god! Pein!" she moaned.

She came a second time in his mouth. He lapped up all the cum that came his way. He stood up and started sucking her breasts as the other Pein fingered her.

"Oh man I think I'm going to- Ah!" she screamed as she came a third time. This time he stuck his cum coated fingers in her mouth. She suckled like a baby would for milk.

The clone disappeared and Pein picked her up and positioned his member at her entrance.

"Sakura, this may hurt are you ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. I don't care if it hurts, I only care about you Pein." She said.

"And I care about you." Pein said as he kissed her forehead.

He slowly entered her, stopped half way so she could adjust to his size.

"Oh man!" she moaned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." She said looking up at him.

He pulled out and slammed back into her letting his balls slap against her ass.

"Oh man, faster Pein." She moans.

He speeds up his pace and hits her G-spot which makes her go crazy.

"Oh my god, Pein do it again." She begs.

He slams into her again for like 20 min. and hits the same spot.

"AH! Pein!" she screams as she comes.

"Sakura!" he moans as he releases his seed into her warm womb.

He pulls out of her and exits the shower to get them some towels.

"Here Sakura." He said throwing her a towel.

"Thanks. Man that was awesome." She says still panting.

"Yeah it was. There may be more tonight." He says and smiled.

"Good, now I need to get dressed." She says then kissed him and left the bathroom.

'_Man I need to get her something, she's awesome.'_ He thought happily.

"I got to go Sakura. I need to speak with Sasori about something important. See you later." He says as he kisses her and leaves.

"Bye Pein." She waves.

OMG I think that was the best lemon I've wrote, what do you think. I'll update the next chapter soon. Keep reading my stories and you'll crack my top ten reviewers list.

Thanks for reviewing my reviewers:

Gaara-funk-girl452


	7. Chapter 7

Nikigirl257 here thanking Gaara-Funk-Girl for a great idea she gave me. Thanks girl, I dedicate this chapter to you.

_~Previously~_

"_I got to go Sakura. I need to speak with Sasori about something important. See you later." He says as he kisses her and leaves._

"_Bye Pein." She waves._

As Pein left the room, his smile went to a frown and started thinking about what to say to Sasori.

'_What do I say to him? Oh brother, I don't know. I should at least apologize to him, yeah that's what I'll do.' _

As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Itachi eating some fruit.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen Sasori?" Pein asked.

"Yeah he went to his room, why?" Itachi asked.

"Just asking thanks." Pein said as he left heading for Sasori's room.

After turning a corner he saw Sasori entering his room. He walked up to his door and knocked. He opened the door and frowned as he saw Pein.

"What do you want Pein?" Sasori asked in a nasty tone.

"I want to apologize for yesterday." Pein said.

"Well maybe I went a little overboard. Sorry about the yelling." Sasori said.

"It's ok so you forgive me?" Pein asked.

"Yeah and here." Sasori said as he kissed Pein on the lips.

Pein's eyes widened as that happened and they were still widened as Sasori pulled back. Sasori looked at Pein with loving eyes and he definitely understood why his face was like that.

"Sasori, uh." Pein said speechless.

"Sorry couldn't help it, I always wanted to do that, but the other guys wouldn't, so you're lucky." Sasori said with a smile.

"Ok? Well I gotta go, bye Sasori." Pein said still in shock.

"Wait Pein. I'm sorry about doing that, don't tell the others." Sasori pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I Sasori, I mean your bi. I think they have a right to know." Pein said with a smile.

"I'll do anything. Please don't tell!" Sasori begged.

"Anything? Ok this is what you'll do. I know Sakura won't mind, but meet me in front of her room tonight ok. That is your order." Pein said.

"Sakura's room? Why?" Sasori asked confused.

"Just be there and you'll see." Pein said chuckling.

"Ok."

As the two guys separated Pein walked back to Sakura's room smiling.

'_Oh boy this is going to be fun tonight.' _Pein thought happily.

As he walked in front of Sakura's door he knocked and stood to the side. When she opened the door there was no one there and then she called out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked.

She shrugged and closed the door, but as she turned around and saw Pein stretched out on her bed smiling.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked walking over to Pein and stroking his hair.

"When you opened the door, I snuck in without you knowing." He laughed.

She climbed onto the bed and looked at Pein with a smile. He sat up and sniffed.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, you just smell good. Like cherry blossoms." He complimented.

"Thanks. Your so sweet." She said kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckled for a second and then kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back but then frowned and pulled back.

"Pein, why do you taste like Sasori?" She asked.

"Oh you caught that huh." He said nervous.

"What happened? Did you kiss him?" She asked in a frown.

"Other way around, but I swear I didn't kiss him back. He said it was a forgiveness gift or something." Pein said still nervous.

Sakura looked at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Oh brother Pein, what am I going to do with you." She said pulling his head up.

"I really sorry Sakura." Pein said in shame.

"Really?"

"Yes I am, I-." She then silenced him with a kiss.

His eyes widened, but he kissed her back and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and stroked his tongue earning a moan. She let her hands wonder under his shirt and rubbed over one of his nipples. As she did that he let his hands wonder over her back. She released his lips and pushed him back and straddled his legs.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Sakura what are you-?" he started but she silenced him with her hand and took his shirt off. He still had a questioned face until she started sucking on his nipple.

"Ah. Sakura." He moaned.

Then she bit down on it and Pein yelped in pain. She stopped and looked up at him worried she had hurt him.

"You ok Pein, or did I put you in pain?" she asked but then laughed at what she said.

At that moment he pushed her down and pulled her shirt off. She looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Time to get you back for that." Pein said as he messaged her breasts.

"Ah. Pein." She moaned.

He then started to suck on her left breast and pinched the other making her moan. Then he bit down on her nipple causing her to yelp in pain. Then she kicked him off and sat up with tears going down her face. His eyes widened and then looked at where he had bit her.

"Sakura, I-." He started.

"Shut up Pein. That fricken hurt you bitch!" she yelled.

He tried to crawl over and comfort her, but she smacked him across the face and put her clothes back on.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura, I-." He started again but was silenced when she threw his clothes at him and left.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered.

As she left she saw Pein running after her yelling something.

"Sakura please stop and talk to me!" Pein yelled.

"You caused me pain so no! Leave me alone Pein!" She yelled back and ran faster.

He stopped running after she said that and walked to Sasori's room.

Sasori opened the door after he heard someone yelling, and saw Pein.

"Pein? What happened?" Sasori asked.

"I accidentally hurt Sakura so she's kinda mad at me." Pein said.

"How'd you hurt her?" Sasori asked.

"I bit on her nipple a little to hard." Pein explained.

"Oh I see, I don't blame her, that must of hurt." Sasori said.

Pein shot him an angry glare.

"Not helping Sasori." Pein growled.

"Sorry Pein, hey lets go talk to the others maybe they can help you." Sasori said.

"Ok." Pein said as they started walking towards the living room.

_~Elsewhere in the Akatsuki Base~_

After Sakura ran away she made her way to Konan's room and knocked on her door. As Konan opened the door, she noticed that Sakura was holding her chest.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Konan asked.

"Pein almost bit my nipple all the way off! That's what happened!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh my god, come in Sakura." Konan said bringing her inside her room.

"Nice room." Sakura complimented.

"Thanks now tell me what happened." Konan said.

"Well he started kissing me and I bit down, not hard on his nipple and he did the same thing but harder." Sakura explained.

"Oh I see, that must have hurt, but usually he's never rough, he's usually gentle. Especially in sex." Konan said still confused.

"I don't know why, but I'm still mad at him for it." Sakura complained.

"Come on Sakura lets go talk to him, I bet he's really sorry. You should at least listen to his apology." Konan said pulling on Sakura's arm.

"Oh fine, but if it's a bad apology than I'm gonna leave him for it." Sakura frowned.

"Please tell me your kidding Sakura." Konan said frowning at her.

"I am, I am, jeez Konan, can't you take a joke?" Sakura laughed.

"Yes, now lets go before we can't find him." Konan said dragging Sakura down the hall.

_~In the living room~_

Pein had explained what happened to the other Akatsuki members what he did to Sakura to make her cry. After the story Konan came in with a frown on her face. She walked up to Pein and smacked upside the head causing a little bruise.

"Ow what the fuck Konan! Why did you smack me? What I do?" Pein complained.

"You know what you did. Why'd you do that to Sakura? What's the matter with you Pein? Have you lost your mind?!" Konan yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear Konan. I would never hurt Sakura, I love her too much. I would do anything for her; I even had a present for her too. But she won't even talk to me because of that." Pein said sadly.

"Well you have a chance now Pein. Sakura." Konan said happily and pulling Sakura into the room. Pein stood up and walked over to Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura, I am so sorry for putting you in pain. I know not to be to rough with you, because your fragile. Please forgive me." Pein said stroking her hair.

Sakura looked up with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Pein, I can take some pain, but I want you to understand something. What you did was really painful. Imagine you being me and suffering through that pain. You get what I'm saying Pein?" Sakura explained.

Pein nodded but his smile was gone and sadness over took him. That was until Sakura pulled his head out of that pit and smiled at him.

"And I'm not that fragile Pein, I do have strength and a bad temper, if you didn't forget. I still love you Pein and I always will." Sakura said pulling him into a kiss that made Pein happy again, knowing that he had been forgiven. He kissed her back with a smile on his face and as they broke apart he hugged her and didn't stop.

"Thank you for forgiving me Sakura, I promise I'll never hurt you again." Pein said with loving eyes.

"Your welcome and I promise to never hurt you either." She said.

They both sealed their promise with a kiss, and walked off to their room together. But as they started walking Sasori yelled a question that surprised Sakura.

"Hey Pein! You still want me to meet you in front of Sakura's room tonight?" Sasori yelled.

'_Oh he's dead now. What do I tell him?'_

'_**Tell him tomorrow or what are you talking about?'**_

'_But he'll spill the surprise I planned for Sakura.'_

"Tomorrow Sasori. Talk to me later about it, not now!" Pein yelled back.

"Ok see ya later Pein and Sakura." Sasori yelled.

"Later Bi guy!" Pein yelled.

"Bi? Pein what are you talking about?" Konan asked.

"Sasori is Bi, that's what I'm talking about Konan." Pein said.

"Pein you promised you'd keep quiet about that!" Sasori yelled.

"Sorry Sasori, that was for spoiling Sakura's surprise." Pein said.

Sasori's eyes then widened and then he looked at the other Akatsuki members. They all had a disgusted, and laughing face on, but Sasori on the other hand had an embarrassed and furious face on.

"Your Bi Sasori?" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up you Jashinist! PEIN YOUR DEAD!" Sasori yelled.

_~In Sakura's Room~ _

As they got into Sakura's room Pein picked her up and placed her on the bed. Looking at the clock, it was 10:00 pm.

"Ok Sakura, time for bed." Pein said lovingly.

"Pein why'd you say Sasori is bi to the others?" Sakura asked.

"Because he ruined the surprise I had in store for you." Pein said stroking her hair.

"That was mean though Pein." Sakura said.

"I know, I'll apologize to him tomorrow ok." Pein said.

"You better." Sakura said.

"Ok good night my love." Pein said kissing her cheek.

"Good night my love." Sakura said kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back but pulled back as she started. He looked down at her and saw a pouty face and smiled.

"Aw come on Pein I want more then that." Sakura pouted.

"Well too bad, tomorrow ok, goodnight." Pein said leaving her room.

"Goodnight."

After he left she tried to get to sleep but couldn't for some reason she didn't know of. Then she sat up because she felt the presence of someone else in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Said a voice.

"What a chicken? Because that's all I can think of for my worst nightmare." She laughed.

"Cute but no." The voice laughed.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

Suddenly she was pinned down to the bed by something heavy.

"You'll see soon my cherry blossom."

Alright sorry it took so long I was writing this chapter from my head and oh boy it was hard. But thank god it's done. I hope you liked it, but one question still remains.

Who is the mystery man?

Hey it ties into the title, I didn't know that. Wow I'm dumb and out of it today. But Review please. Review, review, review.


	8. Author's Note

Ok people your lovely author here is rewriting some of her stories for example this one "Hidan's Love" and a few others if you have any requests for me to do in any of my stories drop me a message and I'll take a look at them for you people

Sincerely Nikigirl257


	9. Chapter 9

She looked up at the figure trying to figure out who the man was. She then gasped as he bit her neck sucking a bit in an attempt to make her moan. She fought back what she could but with no prevail. She moaned out in lust wanting more but she didn't want it from the man.

"Mmm you want more don't you my dear?" The man asked as he groped her breast.

She shook her head and bit her lip trying not to give into temptation.

"How about this, I'll tell you who I am if you let me have you for the night?" He offered with a smirk on his face.

"Never, I belong to Pein!" She spat at him.

In response the man groped between her legs making her gasp out loud and moan softly. She then flipped him over and pinned him and glared as she reached for a light switch. The man flipped her back over and pinned her to the bed with no problem.

"Nice try Sakura, but that won't work on me." He said with a chuckle as he bit her neck again.

She moaned again and struggled to get free he only watched her from above and chuckled in the darkness.

"My offer still stands my dear, how about I give you until tomorrow night to decide, how does that sound?" He said groping her breast again.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Fine I'll think about it." She said laying still thinking about what she just said.

She felt his body lift and disappear.

"I'll be back tomorrow night Sakura. Hopefully we'll be able to spend more time together. Goodnight." The voice of the man said before it withered away into the shadows.

Sakura laid there in the darkness trying to collect herself and thinking. Thinking about who it could be in the Akatsuki or even if it was someone from the Akatsuki. She then got up leaving her room and went down the hall to Pein's room.

"Hello Sakura, what are you doing out this late?" A voice said.

She turned around to see Sasori looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Going to see the leader about something don't worry about it Sasori." She said as she continued to his office.

Sasori smirked and walked off to his own room that he shared with Deidara. Sakura got to his office, entered without knocking, then locked it. The room was dark and she couldn't see, so she got nervous.

"Who's there!?" A voice yelled angrily.

She whimpered and crawled into a ball as the voice came closer. Then a light turned on and she saw Madara.

"Sakura! What happened?" He asked worried as he went to her side helping her up.

"I need Pein...to talk to him." She cried.

He nodded and went to Pein's room to get him. They both walked out and Pein rushed to her side.

"What happened Sakura?" Pein asked worried and concerned for her.

"Random guy in the Akatsuki sexually harassed me when I was trying to sleep. He touched me everywhere and said that he'd tell me who he was if I let him have a night with me." Sakura cried in Pein's chest.

"_It had to be him that did this." _Pein thought as he picked her up.

"You'll be staying in here until I figure out who did this. Fortunately I have a feeling I know who it is." Pein said growling.

"Who Pein?" Madara asked curious.

"Possibly Sasori getting me back for earlier. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger like this Sakura, it'll never happen again. Madara I'm going to get Konan to come down and look at her while I deal with this." Pein said setting Sakura down on his bed, kissing her forehead.

Madara nodded his head and sat by Sakura rubbing her back.

"It'll be ok Sakura, don't worry I'm here." Madara said with a reassuring smile.

She smiled back then looked at Pein.

"You better make sure he doesn't do anything again Pein, I'm not dealing with this again." Sakura said panicking a little.

"I will. Ok I'm off, I'll be back soon." Pein said kissing her fast then leaving to Konan's room quickly.

Pein rushed to Konan's room and knocked on her door rather loud causing her to rush to the door.

"Pein what is it?" Konan asked worried.

"Get to my office and care for Sakura, don't answer the door for anyone except me and Madara. He's there as well." Pein said as he pushed her off to his office and then ran to Sasori's room.

"_Bastard I'll hurt you for touching her that way."_ He thought angrily as he ran to Sasori's room.

He went up to his door and knocked, but Deidara answered.

"What's up leader?" Deidara asked curious.

"Where's Sasori!?" He yelled.

"He went to your office looking for you about something, didn't say what though." Deidara explained.

"WHAT!?" Pein yelled as he ran back to his office as quick as he could.

He spotted Sasori trying to get into his office.

"Sasori get the fuck away from my office!" Pein yelled pushing him out of the way.

"Pein! Help! Sasori's trying to get in here!" Konan yelled from inside.

"I know I have him out here don't worry I'll handle him!" Pein yelled inside.

"Sakura's gone and so is Madara!" Konan yelled.

Pein's eyes widened in shock, then looked at a smirking Sasori.

"Where is she Sasori!?" He asked angry.

"Oh I have no idea Pein, why don't you go ask Madara." Sasori said as he started running away.

"Konan get out here and help capture Sasori!" Pein ordered as he chased after Sasori.

Konan scattered her paper jutsu everywhere and made a paper clone to go after Sasori with Pein.

"Get back here and tell me where she is Sasori!" Pein yelled out to him.  
"You won't find her Pein, she's mine now!" Sasori laughed out loud.

"Grrr what are you doing Konan get him with your paper jutsu!" Pein ordered looking back at a blank Konan.

"Woah!"

Pein looked and Sasori was down due to paper and smirked.

"Ha! Bastard! Wrap him up Konan!" Pein ordered.

"Yes sir." She said with a smirk as her paper wrapped Sasori up in a bind.

Pein picked him up over his shoulder and walked off with Konan to a separate room somewhere in the Akatsuki.

"So what are we going to do with him Pein." Konan asked curious.

"We are going to interrogate him about where Sakura and Madara are." Pein frowned glaring at Sasori.

"And if he doesn't say anything? What then Pein?" Konan asked.

"Oh he'll tell us, whether he wants to or not." Pein growled entering the empty room throwing Sasori in and closing the door.

"Now Konan, if you didn't know by now, Sasori's bisexual, so I'm thinking if he doesn't tell us we'll seduce him into talking. Are you willing to do it?" Pein asked holding out a whip and smirking a bit.

She took the whip and smirked.

"Anything to bring Sakura back alive." She said as the two entered the room.

Pein picked Sasori up and strapped him into a chair.

"Take the paper off him Konan." Pein ordered.

She nodded and released Sasori of the paper. There Sasori sat with a smirk on his face as he looked up at Pein and Konan.

"Hm what do you both want with someone like me?" Sasori asked smirking.

Konan then whipped him in the back causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, Konan that hurt! Stop that!" Sasori complained.

"I thought I heard a moan in that. Sasori san do I need to whip you harder?" Konan questioned.

He glared at her and she only smirked at him and with a small laugh went back to Pein's side.

"I like this interrogation Pein sama." She said with a small giggle.

"Good, now Sasori where is Sakura?" Pein asked glaring at Sasori.

He looked Pein straight in the eye and laughed.

"You think I'm just going to tell you after you ask nicely? Guess again bastard!" Sasori spat out glaring back equally.

Konan then whipped Sasori again making him gasp angry and struggle against the restraints.

"You will answer us one way or another Sasori! You have no escape from this!" Konan yelled glaring at Sasori.

"Bitch I'll tell you nothing!" He yelled glaring at Konan.

Konan then wrapped the whip around his neck not choking him yet and sat on his lap, preferably where his dick was and stared him in the eyes.

"Now you either tell us Sasori or I'm going to do something you're really not going to like." Konan threatened.

"And what's that give me a lap dance, sorry bitch that shit don't work on me." Sasori growled thrusting his hips up smirking.

"So you say now but just wait if someone else comes to join us." She said smirking.

He looked at Pein and smirked.

"Ha I already know you're not talking about Pein, he would never do anything with me since that kiss." Sasori laughed keeping eye contact with Pein.

"Hm hey maybe I will join you both. You don't know that Sasori." Pein said with a smirk and wink towards Sasori making him blush a little.

"Oho Sasori are you blushing at the thought. Hmmm would you tell us where Sakura is if Pein did you since you're clearly not interested in me?" Konan asked smirking.

Sasori blushed looking at Pein and imagined being inside him and feeling the tightness of his ass around his dick.

"Yes I will it's a deal." Sasori said smiling looking at Pein.

Pein pulled Konan outside after he answered and smacked her.

"How dare you put me in that situation!? What the hell's the matter with you Konan!?" Pein yelled angry.

"I have a plan Pein! He'll tell us first and if he doesn't tell us first we, mainly you will have to tease him into telling us. When he tells us we just leave him tied up and we go find her!" Konan explained glaring at Pein.

"And what if it doesn't go as planned Konan?" He asked sighing.

"Then at least you can say you know what anal feels like haha." Konan smirked patting Pein's shoulder.

"If THAT happens Konan I swear you're going to get it from me next time we are alone so you know how it feels! Now get in there." Pein said pushing her back in the room.

"Not fair Pein you giving her "special treatment" before me!" Sasori pouted.

Pein then sat on his lap grinding against his dick and leaned next to Sasori's ear.

"Oh I'll give you special treatment, as soon as you tell me where Sakura is." Pein said seductively.

"I know what you're doing Pein, I'm not telling you anything." Sasori frowned.

"Oh come on Sasori, I'll let you do whatever you want to my body, you just need to tell me what I want to know." Pein said pouting looking at Sasori lusting.

"Mmm I can't Pein, Madara will punish me if he finds out I told." Sasori groaned.

"We'll just tell him we found him ourselves, you won't get hurt." Pein reassured him.

"I can't Pein, sorry." Sasori said closing his eyes.

Pein sighed and decided on what to do.

"_I guess I have to seduce him...well here it goes." _ He thought nervously.

Pein then slowly kissed Sasori making him open his eyes and struggle more against the restraints.

"My god Pein." Konan whispered trying not to get a nose bleed.

Sasori kissed back and Pein raked his nails down Sasori's back and front making him gasp and groan in pleasure.

"You've been a bad boy Sasori, now you get a punishment from your leader." Pein purred.

"Oh Pein." Sasori moaned.

He brought a shaky hand down to Sasori's dick and grasped it through his pants making Sasori gasp and groan again, but louder.

"Oh fuck more Pein please." Sasori begged.

"Only if you tell me where Sakura is Sasori." Pein said lustfully.

At that time Konan saw Deidara walk by and told the guys she'd give them some privacy. As the door opened Deidara saw a glimpse of Pein on Sasori.

"What the hell's going on in there Konan!?" Deidara yelled.

"Sasori and Madara stashed Sakura away somewhere and we're trying to find out where. That's what Pein's doing but I need your help." Konan said.

"With what do I dare ask?" Deidara asked nervous.

"You like Sasori danna don't you Deidara?" Konan asked smiling sweetly.

"Ehh possibly." Deidara said blushing a little.

"Ok because Pein's never done it with a guy before we are hoping that Sasori gives in before that happens but I feel bad about leaving him with his pent up hormones-."

"Get on with it Konan!"

"Would you help Sasori out after we're done?" Konan asked nervous that he'd say no.

"Sure but you owe me one Konan, big time." Deidara smirked.

"Deal, I don't know what you want but anyway we'll just wait out here, till Pein comes out." Konan said smirking.

Back in the room Sasori was close to losing it from Pein's negotiations.

"Mmm stop teasing me Pein!" Sasori moaned.

"Tell me what I want and you'll get what you want Sasori." Pein purred.

"No!"

Pein had Sasori's shirt off and was sucking his nipples leaving marks all over him.

"_I guess I have to go there now if it's the only way, but kami make him spill." _Pein begged in his mind.

Pein kept eye contact with Sasori as he unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his boxers down to his ankles freeing his cock from the strain.

"You wouldn't." Sasori said locking eyes with him.

Pein smirked and licked him lips making Sasori's eyes widen and a gasp came out as Pein put his lips to the head.

"Fuck Pein!" Sasori moaned as Pein licked the slit at the head.

"Come on Sasori you know what I want." Pein said teasing the tip a bit more.

"Ahh no! Fuck don't make me tell Pein please just suck me." Sasori begged.

"Mmm your voice is very sexy when you're begging." Pein smirked with a chuckle.

He licked the underside of Sasori's cock making him moan loud. He then put it in his mouth gagging a little but sucking a little as he went up and down on his dick.

"Oh Pein! Fuck more!" Sasori begged.

He sucked more and harder making Sasori moan like crazy.

"Fuck I'm close Pein don't stop make me cum!" Sasori moaned out.

Pein then pulled away locking eyes with Sasori smirking.

"Tell me and I'll let you cum Sasori no danna." Pein purred working his way up to Sasori's face kissing and biting his neck then lips.

"Fine! She's in the hideout to the east just make me cum please Pein!" Sasori said begging still.

Pein smirked and stared at him.

"_Right on queue." _

Sasori stared back at Pein in shock.

"No don't leave me like this, don't you fuckin dare Pein!" Sasori said furious.

"Sorry Sasori, have fun by yourself." Pein said leaving the room with Konan following behind.

"Your turn Deidara kun." Konan said looking at Deidara.

He nodded and entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Sasori no danna, look at you, they shouldn't have done this to you in my opinion." Deidara purred looking at Sasori's naked body.

"Deidara what are you doing here?" Sasori asked staring at Deidara as he started stripping his clothes off.

"Konan and I made a deal that I would take care of you after Pein was done. So I'm fulfilling the deal, I hope I'm decent enough for you danna." Deidara purred kissing Sasori and grasping his dick making him moan.

"Untie me and I'll punish you with a good ass pounding Deidara." Sasori said locking eyes with him.

Deidara nodded his head and untied Sasori from the chair. Sasori smirked and slammed Deidara down on his cock making them both moan like crazy.

"_I'll get you back for this Pein, don't you forget it." _Sasori thought angry but went back to focusing on Deidara and his pent up frustration.

As Pein and Konan went after Sakura all they heard was moaning from the base from both boys making them smirk and chuckle a little.

"We are positively evil Pein." Konan said smirking.

"Yes we are but focus we need to get Sakura back from Madara." Pein said with a serious voice.

"Right to the hideout in the east we go then." Konan said as they ran as fast as they could to save Sakura from Madara before who knows what could happen.

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about for long wait, but I hope you liked chapter 9. Give me a review about what you think, if it can be improved because within the next chapter or so I'm wrapping the story up.


	10. Chapter 10

Pein and Konan had been running to the eastern hideout in order to rescue Sakura who had been kidnapped by Madara.

~Hideout~

Sakura was chained to the wall by Madara and knocked unconscious since she wouldn't stop screaming or squirming in his arms. She awoke to Madara being shirtless and doing paperwork at his desk.

"Hmm? Oh you're awake are you?" Madara smirked as he walked over to Sakura.

"What are you planning Madara?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"I plan to steal you for myself. Pein doesn't deserve you, only I do and no one else." Madara growled lifting her head kissing her lips lightly.

She pulled back and spit in his face making him smack her across the face.

"I belong to Pein only not you or anyone else bastard! I'll never love you and if you think kidnapping me is how you're going to make me love you then you've got the wrong fuckin idea!" She yelled.

She gathered her strength together and broke through the chains that bounded her together. Madara then pinned her again the wall and bit her neck making her yell in pain. She kneed him in the balls and just ran for the exit. He could barely stand so he couldn't chase her at the moment unfortunately.

"Shit, Sakura come back!" Madara yelled collapsing from pain.

She didn't look back; she just booked it out of the hideout into the forest away from Madara and back to the base to Pein and Konan.

~Forest~

Pein and Konan were by a pond resting from running for many hours to rescue Sakura. They set up camp for the night since it was too dangerous to travel at night in the country. Pein just watched the flames burn the wood and imagined Sakura being with him in his arms.

"Pein?"  
He looked over and saw Konan sitting next to him with a small smile.

"I'm ok Konan, don't worry, we'll get her back. She's not gone from us just yet." Pein said looking up at the sky smirking.

"_Wait till you come back we'll be together and I'll treat you like you always should be." _He thought with a smile.

"You really love her don't you Pein?" Konan thought out loud.

He looked over and smirked.

"Speaking your thoughts again Konan." Pein chuckled.

She blushed and looked away.

"It's fine don't worry about it." He said smirking holding her hand.

She looked over at Pein and smiled.

"_I wonder what he thinks of me now, since he loves Sakura. It's too late to ask isn't it?"_ She thought frowning.

He looked at her and saw her frown and pulled her on his lap hugging her.

"What's wrong Konan? What's on your mind?" He asked concerned.

"What...what do you think of me Pein? There's no way you could love me since you're with Sakura, so where does that leave me now?" Konan asked with a tear in her eye.

"Konan, I do love you, just not like how I love Sakura. You are a close friend to me Konan and I'd do anything for you. We've been together since we were little, I'd never leave you or anything, so get that out of your head if that's what it is." Pein frowned wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek.

She looked him in the eyes and leaned in kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back softly holding her on his lap and closing his eyes letting his senses take control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip making him open up and their tongues intertwined with one another.

"Pein."

"Konan...I..."

There was then a rustle in the brush making Pein stand up knocking Konan off his lap and ready himself with a kunai.

"Who's there!?" He yelled out and Konan glaring at the brush for interrupting their moment.

Except out came Sakura making Pein drop his kunai and his mouth went wide and a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Pein! Konan!" She screamed.

"Sakura!"

Pein ran over to Sakura and picked her up kissing her happy to have found her. She kissed back just as happy but also sad, because she saw the kiss between him and Konan.

"I'm so happy to have found you both!" Sakura cried.

"So are we you have no idea how worried we were for you Sakura!" Pein said kissing her more and smiling as he held her.

"How did you escape from Madara?" Konan asked looking off in the direction of the hideout.

"I kneed him in the balls and just ran for it hehe. Who knew the cheap shot would be my escape." She said sticking her tongue out giggling a bit.

Pein then picked her up and looked at Konan.

"I'm going to bring her back to the base and my room can you take care of the site and head back on your own Konan?" He asked smirking.

"Yea I'll take care of it don't you worry. Get back and care for her injuries if she has any Pein. I'll be there about fifteen minutes ok." Konan said starting to work on the campsite.

Pein nodded and started running with Sakura in arms towards the base where they both would be safe. Sakura looked around the night and saw nothing but pitch black then leaned her head on Pein's shoulder. He looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked as he kept running towards the base.

"Nothing just wondering why you're running so fast." She giggled.

"You know it's dangerous to travel at night Sakura. How you didn't get attacked again is beyond me, but I'm glad you didn't." Pein smiled.

The base was in sight and no one was there either.

"What happened to Sasori Pein?" Sakura asked worried.

"He was taken care of, he was a mere puppet on Madara's strings." Pein explained frowning.

"He won't hurt me anymore will he?" She asked scared.

"Neither of them will when I get done with them both. When Madara comes back, I'll be talking to both of them at the same time about their actions. Then I'll get a solid promise from both that they won't try anything with you again or so help me I'll kill them." Pein explained with a small growl towards the end.

Sakura peaked over his arm into the empty base. No one, not a soul was alive in the base that night.

"Pein?"

He looked behind him, it was Konan.

"I didn't know you were that fast at cleanup Konan. Good job. No sign of Madara or Sasori on your way back?" Pein asked curious.

"No nothing. We are safe for the time being. But Pein what are you to do, they could try it again and-."

"No they will not try again, because Konan if they do I'll kill them both in an instant I see them." Pein threatened making Sakura duck in his cloak again.

"I wouldn't want to be them right now." Konan said smirking with a chuckle.

"For now I'm getting Sakura to my room and we are going to bed, I suggest you do the same Konan, we all had a long day and need some sleep. Goodnight Konan." Pein said carrying Sakura off to his room.

"Goodnight Pein, Sakura." Konan said smiling and walked off to her room.

Pein walked himself and Sakura back to his room but as they passed Deidara and Sasori's room, Deidara came out.

"Pein, is she back?"

Pein nodded his head and looked back at Deidara smiling.

"How's Sasori?"

"Sleeping but good, he won't hold what happened against you, and he's sorry for what he did." Deidara said frowning.

"Tell him I will talk to him and Madara whenever he comes back to the base. He took a nut shot from Sakura here." Pein said looking down at the slowly falling asleep girl in his arms.

"But you better get her to bed, I'll do my best to keep Sasori away from your room ok Pein." Deidara said slowly walking back into his room.

"Good, goodnight Deidara." Pein said as he continued to his room.

As he entered his room, he sat Sakura down on his bed and stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and crawled in bed with her.

"Pein?"

He looked at her and she laid there with one eye open and a smirk on her face.

"What's up love?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Madara nor Sasori's here are they?" She asked a little scared.

"No neither of them are sweetheart just go to bed ok." He said kissing her lips softly.

She nodded and they both fell asleep, her in his arms and him happy that she was back at the base in his bed.  
_

Author's Note: Ok guys so I wrapped up the story, not really how I wanted to but it seemed like a place it could end. If you guys have any ideas to keeping the story alive PM or review your idea. Also review what you thought about the story in general ok :) Hope you enjoyed the story, onto the next one!


End file.
